Noir Corbeau
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Savannah Argent et son frère Hunter arrivent à Beacon Hills pour l'enterrement de leur mère, Kate, bien résolus à la venger. A leurs grandes joies, Gérard laisse tomber le Code. Mais leurs plans risquent d'être chamboulés par l'arrivée du Kanima et quand Savannah met K.O. Gabriel McCall, le grand frère de Scott, sans même le toucher, plus rien ne va... Commence saison 2
1. L'oméga

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic qui n'est pas un crossover MAIS qui contient 3 OC !Je vois pas quoi dire d'autre alors...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** seules mes OC m'appartiennent (Savannah, Hunter et Gabriel)

 **Rating :** M pour la violence (c'est Teen Wolf, quoi...) et pour la vulgarité

 **Cadre spatio-temporel :** saison 2

 **Synopsis :** Savannah Argent et son frère Hunter arrivent à Beacon Hills pour l'enterrement de leur mère, Kate, bien résolus à la venger. A leur grande joie, Gérard laisse tomber le Code. Mais leurs plans risque d'être chamboulés par l'arrivée du Kanima et quand Savannah mets K.O. Gabriel McCall sans même le toucher, plus rien ne va...

* * *

 **Noir Corbeau**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **L'oméga**

 _Savannah_

Commencer notre séjour à Beacon Hills par une chasse. Chris avait trouvé comment nous parler.

Nous le suivîmes à travers le bois, armes à la main. Il nous fit savoir qu'un des pièges près de la maison des Hale avait été activé. J'allais demander si c'était bien la maison que Kate avait fait brûler il y a dix ans, mais mon frère, se doutant de ce que j'allais dire me donna un léger coup de coude. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il me répondit en faisant un signe de tête vers notre oncle. Ah, ouais, juste, il n'était probablement pas au courant. Nous arrivâmes devant ladite maison et j'aperçus un garçon de notre âge suspendu par la cheville. Je haussai un sourcil en direction de mon frère, en réponse à quoi il haussa les épaules.

-Scott, fit simplement Chris avant de s'accroupir devant le jeune homme.

-Monsieur Argent.

-Comment ça va ?

Même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir, je dévisageai mon oncle -ou plutôt son dos-, ahurie. Il conversait avec…un loup-garou ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Mon jumeau me lança le même regard. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, nous avions quand même un autre point commun en dehors de notre physique : la chasse.

-Ca roule. D'ici, je vois l'envers du décor. En tout cas bravo pour la conception. C'est efficace et ça serre bien la cheville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ?

-Je cherche une copine.

-Hein oui, évidemment. Lydia fait partie de ton groupe maintenant, pas vrai ? De ta clique, c'est comme ça que vous dîtes ? Comment il faudrait dire autrement… Partie de ta meute ?

-Clique, moi ça me va personnellement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce mec n'avait pas l'air d'être une lumière.

-Je l'espère bien. Je sais que Lydia est copine avec Allison et je veux bien fermer les yeux sur ce contretemps que tu représentes. Un contretemps, je tolère. Mais pas deux.

Il nous jeta un regard.

-Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. N'est-ce pas les enfants ?

J'aurai voulu lui faire remarquer que nous n'étions plus des enfants. Que nous ne l'avions même jamais été. Mais nous nous contentâmes de ricaner. Si ce mec était un loup-garou et qu'il était au lycée, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il puisse nous reconnaître grâce à nos voix. Je portai déjà un bonnet pour cacher mes mèches. Le mec nous jeta un regard avant de dire.

-C'est sûr.

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Chris ne reprenne :

-Tu sais se que c'est qu'une hémisomatectomie, Scott ?

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir, bizarrement.

-C'est le terme médicale qui désigne une amputation à la taille.

Il releva les yeux. Je posai ma main sur la garde de mon épée, me doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

-Quand on coupe quelqu'un en deux. Ca demande une force considérable de trancher les chaires et les os à…

Il tendit la main en arrière et je lui lançai mon épée qui atterrit au sol. Il la prit et traça de la pointe la taille du garçon.

-…à ce niveau-là. Espérons qu'une démonstration ne devienne pas nécessaire.

Il se releva et me rendit mon épée.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Nous mîmes les armes dans le coffre et embarquâmes. Plus rapide qu'Hunter, je fus la première assise à l'avant, le contraignant à s'asseoir à l'arrière du 4X4. C'était peut-être puérile de ma part, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle gamine tu fais, commenta-t-il sur son meilleur ton hautain.

-Et toi, quel balai dans le cul tu as, répliquai-je.

Nouveau roulement d'yeux. Il s'avança entre le siège et regarda Chris.

-Chris ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu…(Il buta légèrement)… _discutais_ avec cette _chose_ ?

Il soupira.

-Cette "chose" comme tu dis est l'ex-petit-ami d'Allison.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-Allison ? Comme dans "Allison Argent, fille de Christopher et Victoria Argent" ?

-Tu comprends vite, soeurette, ricana Hunter.

Je me tournai vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux et le frappai au bras. Si fort que j'étais certaine qu'il allait avoir un bleu;

-Salope, grogna-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

 _Gabriel_

Une fois que les chasseurs furent partis, Allison, Stiles et moi allâmes détacher mon frère.

-Ca va ? demanda Allison.

-Ca lui arrive à ton père de discuter avec des gens sans les menacer de morts ?

Allison chercha des yeux un moyen de faire descendre Scott avant de me faire signe d'approcher.

-Gabriel viens m'aider.

Je la rejoignis et j'entendis Stiles marmonner sur le fait que ce n'était jamais à lui qu'on demandait un coup de main. Je souris :

-Va falloir t'y faire, Stiles, les McCall sont plus fort que toi.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de toucher l'appareil que le fil se déroula. Je me retournai : Scott s'était détaché tout seul.

-Merci, mais je crois que ça va aller.

Nous échangeâmes tout trois un regard.

-Ouais…, commenta Stiles.

Scott commença à se diriger vers la maison Hale.

-Vous me suivez ?

* * *

-Elle a dévoré un foie ? demandai-je, dégoûté.

-J'ai pas dit qu'elle l'avais mangé, corrigea Stiles, juste qu'il n'y en avait plus. Et puis ça ferait quoi si c'était vrai ? Il y a pas plus nourrissant dans le corps humain.

-J'ai jamais mangé un foie humain, répondit Scott.

-C'est vrai qu'en tant que loup-garou, t'as des leçons à donner en matière de retenue…, ironisa l'hyperactif.

-Hé, Gabriel ! entendis-je.

Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et vis Blake qui me faisait de grand signe. Je me tournai vers mon frère et son meilleur ami.

-Je vous laisse les gars.

Stiles sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et m'éloignais. Blake et Donovan me firent un check.

-Tu devineras jamais ! s'exclama Blake.

Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, je lui fis un signe d'impatience.

-On va avoir des nouveaux ! Au milieu de l'année !

Je haussai un sourcil, légèrement moqueur, devant son excitation. Qui avait-il de si excitant dans le fait d'avoir un nouvel élève ?

-Ouais, et ben quoi ? Tu sais un élève qui arrive en milieu d'année ce n'est pas si rare.

-J'ai dit _des_ nouveaux. Des jumeaux.

Je me ragaillardis.

-Des jumelles, j'espère.

-Ca j'en sais rien, dit Donovan au moment où la sonnerie retentit. On le saura demain.

-Demain ?

Nous entrâmes dans le couloir principal et Donovan partit à son cours d'algèbre.

-Ouais, ils n'arrivent que demain, précisa Blake quand je poussai la porte des vestiaires.

 _Savannah_

-Pour une fois tu seras habillée normalement, lança Hunter.

Je lui lançai à la tête le t-shirt que j'avais en main.

-Et pauvre de toi qui va devoir porter du noir.

Il me relança le vêtement. Je le pliai et le rangeai dans l'armoire. Nous avions réussi à convaincre Chris de nous laisser rester ici aujourd'hui. Officiellement, nous déballions nos affaires, officieusement, nous n'avions pas envie d'aller en cours.

-T'as déjà fini de ranger tes affaires ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de m'attarder sur l'enterrement de notre mère.

-J'ai même pas commencé, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-Dégage de là, grognai-je.

Il me décocha un sourire narquois.

-J'ai la flemme. T'as cas le faire toi-même.

Je haussai un sourcil et un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Je posai la jupe que j'avais en main sur l'étagère avant de me tourner vers mon frère. Je le poussai violemment et il s'étala à terre avec un gros boum.

-Je te déteste !

Je grimpai sur le lit et avançai sur les genoux jusqu'à voir Hunter. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui.

-Mais non, tu ne me déteste pas, frérot. C'est biologiquement impossible.

Il fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Savannah Argent vient-elle vraiment de dire quelque chose de sensé ?

Je voulus le frapper gentiment, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me fit tomber du lit. Je grognai et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Qui c'est qui a un balai dans le cul maintenant ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse ce qui le fit sourire. Mon jumeau tenta de se relever, mais je le poussai et me relevai en premier.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta devant le cimetière.

-Prête ? demanda Hunter.

Je m'aperçus que mes mains tremblaient. Je les cachais derrière mon dos pour que mon frère ne les voie pas.

-Va bien falloir…

Il ouvrit la portière et nous sortîmes à la suite de Chris, Victoria et Allison. Mon frère passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. J'entendis des portières derrière nous et vis un vieil homme en sortir. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Gérard ? Ouais, probablement. Nous continuâmes à avancer têtes baissées, en tentant de faire abstraction des questions des journalistes que la police essayait de contenir.

A mesure que nous approchions de la tombe, je sentis les larmes monter. Je m'assis entre Allison et mon frère. Je regardai derrière moi en entendant la foule se calmer. Le vieil homme attrapa l'appareil photo d'un jeune garçon et en sortit quelque chose. La carte mémoire, peut-être ? Je les vis converser et l'homme continua son chemin vers nous. Ouais, pas de doute, c'était Gérard Argent, notre grand-père. Il fit une accolade à Chris et serra Victoria dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers ma cousine.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Etant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis tes trois ans, je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce que tu m'appelles grand-père. Alors si cela t'es plus facile tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Gérard dans l'immédiat. Mais je préférerais grand-père.

Il passa devant nous et nous serra brièvement dans ses bras. J'entendis un craquement un peu plus loin et aperçus un reflet blond derrière une statue. Je regardais un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur la tombe.

Plus je la regardai, plus je sentais la colère monter.

C'était Peter Hale -un loup-garou- qui avait tué Kate, nous le savions. Elle avait déjà fait une erreur en ne le tuant pas quand elle a apprit qu'il était encore en vie, mais il n'aurait pas dû la tuer. Nous avions appris que le loup-garou en question s'était fait tuer juste après, mais il n'aurait quand même jamais dû faire ça. Nous avions décidé de venger notre mère. Et si Peter Hale était mort, son neveu, lui, ne l'était pas.

 _Gabriel_

Mon regard allait entre le vieil homme et les deux ados, tout comme Scott. Nous devions penser la même chose : _qui c'étaient encore ?_ Je ne voyais pas grand-chose des adolescent, juste qu'ils avaient des cheveux noir corbeau et que la fille avait des mèches d'un bleu électrique. Stiles déboula derrière nous, me faisant sursauter. Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme qui parlait avec Allison.

-C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda Stiles.

Soudain, les Argent regardèrent de notre coté. Je reculai brusquement et me cachai derrière la statue.

-En tout cas, ils sont du clan Argent, répondit Scott.

Nous les observâmes un moment. Allison regarda dans notre direction et Scott lui fit un signe de la main ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. _Les amoureux, je vous jure…_

-Tu sais, ils sont peut-être là juste pour l'enterrement, déclara Stiles. Va savoir ? Et s'ils étaient pas chasseurs de ce coté de la famille ?

J'aurai aimé le croire, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

-Ce n'est pas forcément tous des chasseurs, continua Stiles. C'est possible, non ?

-Je sais qui ils sont…, répondit Scott.

Stiles l'interrogea du regard

-…ce sont des renforts…, compris-je.

Mon frère hocha la tête. Nous fûmes violemment tirés en arrière. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Le shérif Stillinski. Génial.

-Encore vous trois, grogna-t-il. Ramasse ma cravate, dit-il à Stiles.

Que faisait-il avec la cravate de son père ? L'hyperactif la ramassa.

-Ouais, désolé, j'aurais dû te demander pour l'emprunter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture du shérif. Mon frère et son meilleur ami sur la banquette arrière, et moi coté passager.

-J'ai pas bien reçu. Est-ce que c'était : 4, 1, 5, Adam ?

J'entendis Stiles murmurer quelque chose, mais trop bas pour que je comprenne quoi.

-La victime est décédée d'une crise cardiaque, fit une voix par le talkie-walkie. Mais quelque chose les a heurté en route pour l'hôpital.

L'expression du shérif se fit perplexe.

-Quoi ? On a heurté l'ambulance ?

Je me penchai en avant pour écouter.

-Quelque chose est rentré par l'arrière. Il y a du sang partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'est partout !

-Où êtes-vous Unité 4 ?

-A l'angle de la route 5 et de Boste. Je n'avais jamais vu un carnage pareil.

Je regardai derrière…pour voir que les deux imbéciles avaient foutu le camp. _Oh, c'est pas vrai,_ gémis-je intérieurement, _ça va encore être pour ma gueule._

-Je te rejoins tout de suite. Reprend-toi.

Le shérif rangea l'appareil et se retourna.

-Et pour ce qui y de vous…

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi. J'haussai les épaules, penaud, en songeant que j'allais les étriper.

 _Savannah_

Je réprimai mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Hunter me lancer un énième regard inquiet.

Après l'enterrement, le barrage que j'avais érigé pour empêcher les larmes de couler avait fini par céder. Hunter qui était arrivé comme par magie à ce moment avait tenté de me réconforter. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été proches de Kate, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de la pleurer. J'étais peut-être une chasseuse dans l'âme, je ne pouvais ranger la mort de mère dans un coin de mon esprit et voilà on n'en parlait plus.

Ca, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Mon frère l'avait parfaitement compris et, même si nous nous disputions souvent, il avait fait son possible pour me réconforter. J'avais déjà pleuré la mort de Kate et nous avions déjà voulu faire payer à Peter sa mort.

Mais aujourd'hui nous nous l'étions promis.

J'aperçus quelque chose au loin et courus voir ce que c'était.

Chris était venu nous chercher peu de temps après pour nous proposer d'aller chasser avec eux. Et, évidemment, nous nous étions empressé d'accepter.

Je m'approchai de la personne et vit qu'il avait des crocs et que ses yeux brillaient. Bingo. Il se débattait en grognant, sans me lâcher du regard. Le reste du groupe me rejoignit. Chris sortit son bâton électrique avant de donner une décharge au lycanthrope. Il hurla.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda notre oncle.

Pas de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? grogna mon frère.

-Rien. Rien, je vous le jure.

Nous l'observâmes un instant.

-Je me trompe ou t'es pas du coin ? s'enquit Chris.

De nouveau pas de réponse.

-Répond ! hurla-t-il.

-Nan…nan, je suis venu pour… je suis venu chercher l'alpha.

Hunter et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. Un alpha ? N'était-il pas censé être mort ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était ici, c'est tout. Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait. J'ai fait de mal à personne. Personne de vivant. Il était déjà mort dans l'ambulance. Il était mort, vous avez ma parole.

Gérard regarda autour de lui.

-Messieurs. (Il se tourna vers moi.) Jeune fille. Veuillez admirer un spécimen rare.

Il me regarda.

-Tu veux bien leur dire ce qu'on a trouvé ?

-Un oméga, hurlai-je.

-Le loup solitaire, précisa mon jumeau, probablement rejeté par ceux de sa meute. Le dernier survivant d'une meute réduite à néant. Exterminée en rec. qui sait ?

Gérard nous gratifia de ce qui semblait être un sourire, sous le regard terrifié du loup-garou.

-Bien les enfants. Mais c'est peut-être encore par choix délibéré. Et si tel est le cas, c'est un choix peut judicieux.

Le chasseur se rapprocha de moi et me tendit la main. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que me voulait-il ? Il fit un signe de tête vers ma taille. Je baissai les yeux. Ah, oui, il voulait mon épée. Je la sortis de son étuis et la lui donnai. Il s'approcha du loup-garou.

-Parce que comme je me l'apprête à vous le prouver…(Il marqua une pause.) …un oméga survit rarement sans sa meute.

D'un geste vif, il trancha le métamorphe en deux. Je détournai le regard, dégoûtée. J'allais bien désinfecter mon épée avant de la réutiliser. Je me battais à l'épée, mais je ne coupais pas de gens en deux. C'était trop dégelasse.

Chris, passablement énervé, se rapprocha de son père.

-Nous avons un code d'honneur, fulmina-t-il.

Gérard le considéra un instant.

-Non, pas quand on s'amuse à tuer ma fille.

Il me tendit mon épée que je m'empressai de donné à Hunter, ne préférant pas la tenir. Gérard jeta un regard circulaire avant de nous regarder tour à tour, Chris, Hunter et moi.

-Plus de code d'honneur. C'est fini à présent. A partir de maintenant, ces créatures méritent seulement d'être coupées en deux. Vous entendez ? Je me fiche de savoir s'ils sont blessés et affaiblis. Peu m'importe qu'ils aient l'air inoffensifs. Qu'ils nous supplient de les épargner en promettant qu'ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à personne. Ca m'est égal de tomber sur une pauvre âme égarée qui n'a même pas idée du guêpier dans lequel elle s'est fourrée. Tout ceux que nous trouveront, nous les tueront.

Il se retourna et scruta les environs.

-Aucun n'en réchappera.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Bizz,**

 **À la prochaine**


	2. La Chasse est ouverte - partie 1

**Noir Corbeau**

 **Chapitre** **2 :**

 **La** **Chasse** **est** **ouverte – partie 1**

 _Savannah_

Chris vérifia le chargeur de son 9mm ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel : c'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait ça. Je me penchai légèrement en avant, sans pour autant être à découvert, au moment où le directeur actuel du lycée sortit.

-Bonsoir, fit mon oncle.

-Besoin d'un renseignement ?

-Oui, absolument, Monsieur le Proviseur. Je me fais du souci en tant que parent et je me demandais à quand remontait votre dernière inspection académique.

-Pardon ? fit le proviseur.

Il avait vraiment l'air perplexe et je dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner. Hunter et deux des hommes de Chris s'avancèrent et le directeur devînt livide.

-Eux aussi se le demandaient.

Ils forcèrent le proviseur à entrer dans la voiture. Victoria parcourut des dossiers.

-Avez-vous conscience de la baisse tout-à-fait préoccupante des résultats aux examens depuis maintenant plusieurs semestres ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Nous autres, parents d'élèves de Beacon Hills sommes arrivés à la conclusion que vous n'aviez plus les compétences requises pour exercer à votre poste.

Il la jugea un instant.

-Comme si vous pouviez me renvoyer.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Je lui décochais mon meilleur sourire sadique et déployais un de mes bâtons électriques.

-Nan, c'est sûr. Mais on peut vous torturer par contre.

 _Que la partie commence_ , songeai-je.

 _Gabriel_

-Je suis super sérieux ! s'exclama Scott. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la dernière pleine lune. Je ressens pas la même chose !

-Et donc tu ressens pas le besoin de mutiler de pauvres gens comme ton frère et moi ? lança Stiles.

Je haussai les sourcils dans sa direction, moqueur.

-De pauvres gens comme toi, corrigeai-je. Moi, il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, je suis trop beau pour ça.

Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit sourire.

-Je vous jure que je n'ai envie ni de mutiler Stiles, ni de le tuer.

Stiles me foudroya du regard en comprenant que c'était à cause de moi que Scott n'avait parlé que de lui. En même temps, je n'en pouvais rien si mon loup-garou de petit frère avait toujours attaqué son meilleur ami.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais attend un peu que la nuit tombe. Que tu sois crocs et griffes dehors. Que tout à coup ça hurle à la mort et que ça court dans tout les sens. Désolé, c'est super stressant pour moi. Alors, oui, je préfère t'enfermer.

-Comme tu veux ! N'empêche que j'ai l'impression de contrôler le truc. Surtout depuis que c'est cool avec Allison.

A mon tour de rouler des yeux. Il trouvait peut-être que c'était « cool » avec sa petite-amie, mais pour moi ce n'étais qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse exploser la cervelle par le père Argent.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'on enferme Scott ce soir, dis-je. Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose de normal, c'est-à-dire joué à la crosse.

Sur ce, je partis vers mon casier. A peine l'eûs-je ouvert qu'un bruit de métal attira mon attention. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir très longtemps pour deviner qu'il venait du casier de Stiles. Je regardai dans cette direction et vis une chaîne qui devait bien faire plusieurs mètres s'écouler du casier. Même si je me doutais que l'hyperactif avait ça uniquement pour attacher Scott, imaginer ce que les autres allaient en penser était assez amusant. Le coach s'approcha d'eux et je secouai la tête, me doutant de ce qui allait suivre.

-Evidemment, j'aimerais bien savoir, sauf qu'en même temps, quelque chose me dit que c'est peut-être pire que la pire horreur que je puisse imaginer. Alors…alors, je préfère m'en aller.

Il s'exécuta et Stiles commenta :

-C'est une excellente décision, coach…

Ils se baissèrent pour ramasser la chaîne et je commençai à me changer. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Scott se figer et ses yeux virer au doré une seconde. Je regardai vite aux alentours et constatai que personne n'avait rien vu. J'interrogeai mon frère du regard. Stiles me fit un signe de tête pour m'inviter à les rejoindre. Je retins un grognement, mit mon maillot de crosse et me dirigeai vers eux.

-Il y en a un autre, dit Scott. Ici, en ce moment.

-Un autre quoi ?

-Un ours en peluche, lançai-je ce qui me valut un regard noir de l'hyperactif. A ton avis, crétin ?

-Ah, ouais, un loup-garou…

* * *

Je vis Stiles passer en courant devant nous et je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait encore trafiquer.

-Eh, Gabe tu m'écoutes ?

Je secouai la tête avant de regarder Blake.

-Hum, désolé…tu disais ?

-Tu te souviens des jumeaux dont je te parlais hier ?

-Ouais.

-C'est pas des jumelles, mais il y a bien une fille.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis passé devant le bureau du dirlo tantôt et ils étaient là. Au fait, tu savais qu'on avait changé de directeur ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'allais l'interroger là-dessus quand le coach siffla.

-Messieurs ! Les uns derrière les autres ! Et que ça saute !

Nous nous levâmes. A ma grande surprise, je vis Scott se mettre devant le but. Qu'est-ce que… ? Je me plaçai devant lui, jouant en défense, tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Montrez ce que vous savez faire à papa ! continua le coach.

Il siffla et lança la balle dans la crosse du numéro 18 qui n'était autre que Blake. Il s'élança. Je m'apprêtais à lui barrer le chemin, quand Scott passa devant moi à toute allure pour aller percuter Blake. Je grimaçai. Il l'aida à se relever en… _le reniflant_ ? Je compris soudain ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait les membres de l'équipe pour trouver le loup-garou.

-McCall Nul ! fit le coach

Alors, pour information, quand Scott a commencé à jouer à la crosse –un an après moi-, le coach avait commencé à m'appeler « McCall Bon » et Scott « McCall Nul ». Et même depuis que mon frère était devenu doué à la crosse, il avait continué à nous appelé comme ça, ce qui –je l'admets- flattait mon égo. Blake m'interrogea du regard. J'haussai les épaules et il se remit à la fin de la file.

-Un gardien de but en général, ça reste dans la zone des cages qu'il est censé défendre !

-Ouais coach, répondit-il.

Même numéro avec Matt -le suivant- que Scott fit carrément passé par-dessus son épaule.

-McCall Nul ! gronda le coach. On appelle ce poste « gardien de but », pas « déserteur de but » !

-Désolé coach.

Il siffla et le même manège recommença. Cette fois, je m'écartais même pour laisser passer le loup-garou. Le coach se rapprocha de moi et m'attrapa par le casque.

-McCall Bon, c'est quoi le problème de ton frère, exactement ?

-Je me le demande depuis 16 longues années, coach, soupirai-je.

L'intéressé passa à coté de nous en me lançant un regard noir.

Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire ce qu'il a fait une fois que le coach à siffler ? Nan, je pense que vous avez compris.

-McCall Nul ! hurla-t-il au comble de l'énervement. Amuse-toi à quitter tes buts encore une seule fois et tu me feras des tours de terrain à en crever. Je te prouverai qu'au-delà d'une simple expression, on peut réellement mourir de fatigue.

 _Bonne chance avec un loup-garou,_ songeai-je.

-T'as compris ?

-Oui, coach.

-Tant mieux.

-Coach, mon épaule me fait mal, je préfère passer mon tour, dit Jackson qui passait juste après.

Il partit s'asseoir dans les gradins le regard rivé sur Scott. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que mon petit frère lui mette une raclée. Jackson ne m'avait rien fait, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je haïssais ce mec.

Scott se rua à nouveau sur le suivant –surprenant !- et ils voltigèrent un instant avant de s'écraser à terre, face à face. Ils se considérèrent une longue seconde et je compris que le numéro 15 –dont j'ignorai l'identité- était notre loup-garou.

Je me figeai en entendant des grésillements. Je tournai la tête et vis… _Oh, manquait plus que ça…_ Le shérif ainsi que deux acolytes se dirigeaient vers nous.

* * *

-Son père a été retrouvé mort, dit Scott. Assassiné, d'après eux.

Je vis le père de Stiles faire signe à Isaac –je venais d'apprendre son prénom- de les suivre.

-Est-ce qu'ils le considèrent comme suspect ? demanda Stiles.

-Je sais pas trop. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ont le droit de le mettre en cellule pendant 24h.

-Quoi ? Pendant la nuit ? s'enquit Scott, alarmé.

-Ouais, pendant la pleine lune.

Ah…Ca, c'était pas bon.

-Elles sont solides les cellules de leur poste ? fit Scott.

-Assez pour des gens. Pour des loups-garous, bizarrement, là j'ai des doutes…

-Je vous ai dit que moi je ressentais plus le besoin de massacrer des gens ?

-Ouais, répondîmes-nous de concert.

-Lui, si.

 _Savannah_

-Commencer les cours un jour de pleine lune, tu crois que c'est un signe ? fis-je tandis que nous sortions du bureau de Gérard.

Hunter haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'on chasse nettement mieux les nuits de pleine lune. Donc, serait-ce un signe pour nous dire que ce semestre sera productif ?

Il comprit et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Ouais, je suis certain qu'il le sera.

-Il y a intérêt qu'il le soit, ajouta Gérard en sortant de son bureau me faisant sursauter.

Mon jumeau roula des yeux face à ma réaction. Notre grand-père nous donna nos horaires et nous confia à la secrétaire pour qu'elle nous montre nos classes. Comme la classe d'Hunter était plus proche que la mienne, il fût le premier à découvrir sa classe. La secrétaire me fit signe de la suivre. Je m'exécutai et jetai enfin un coup d'œil à mon horaire : 1h de physique, 1h littérature, 1h d'algèbre, déjeuner, 1h d'économie, 2h de biologie. Génial. J'avais connu mieux coté horaire… Au moins, comme nous étions presque en deuxième heure, j'échappai au cours de physique. La secrétaire s'arrêta devant une classe et me dit d'attendre la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure.

Je m'adossai au mur en croisant les bras et les chevilles. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à arriver et des élèves –visiblement des premières- sortirent du local en question. Ils me dévisagèrent tous un instant, mais je les ignorai. Quand ils furent sortis, je rentrai dans la classe. La prof qui avait l'air assez sympa leva la tête vers moi. Elle me dévisagea un instant. Je crus voir une lueur d'inquiétude traverser ses yeux si bien que je dus me retenir de pouffer. Encore un prof qui ma prenait pour une fauteuse de trouble. Bon d'accord, le look gothique-punk n'aidait peut-être pas, mais j'avais tendance à ne pas foutre le bordel en cours (sauf si je détestai vraiment le prof…), même plutôt à me faire oublier, en fait. Contrairement à Hunter pour qui la popularité était essentielle, être l'asociale bizarre de service ne me posait aucun problème.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes la nouvelle, c'est ça ?

J'hochai la tête. Elle m'apprit qu'elle s'appelait Madame Fell et qu'elle était professeur de littérature (sans blague…). Elle me dit qu'actuellement ils travaillaient sur _L_ _es Hauts de Hurle-Vent_. Je souris. Un livre sur la vengeance, parfait pour moi. Je m'assis à la quatrième place près de la fenêtre. Pas trop devant pour ne pas faire intello, mais pas trop derrière non plus, histoire de voir et d'entendre quelque chose quand même. Je sortis mon bloc de feuilles et mon stylo. En fermant mon sac, ma main effleura mon pendentif. Je fermais les yeux un instant. Finalement je n'allais peut-être avoir aucun mal à être asociale. Et Hunter allaient avoir toutes les peines du monde à devenir populaire. Pourquoi pensais-je ça ? C'est simple : Allison était déjà dans une mauvaise position car sa _tante_ « tuait des gens », alors quand c'est votre mère…

Les élèves commencèrent à affluer et un garçon vint se poster à coté de moi. Je le détaillai du regard : assez grand (1 mètre 85 environ), des yeux noisette, des cheveux blond cendré et un sourire éblouissant.

Mais j'en avais déjà vu d'autre.

 _Gabriel_

Je rentrai en classe de littérature à la suite de Donovan. Je soupirai. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ce cours…juste que je n'aimais pas la littérature. Au moins la prof était sympa, ça aidait. Donovan se dirigea vers sa place, avant de se figer. Il fit un signe de tête vers ma place habituelle. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et me figeai à mon tour.

La fille que j'avais aperçue hier à l'enterrement était assise là.

Je fis signe à Donovan d'aller s'asseoir que je réglais ça, mais au fond je flippais carrément. Par chance elle serait comme Allison et ça irait, mais si elle était comme Kate ou même comme Victoria…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers elle, tout en prenant le temps de la détailler : cheveux ailes-de-corbeau agrémenté d'une ribambelle de mèches bleu électrique, le teint aussi clair qu'Allison, des pommettes hautes… Je m'arrêtai devant elle. Elle leva la tête et tourna vers moi des yeux bleus et froids comme la glace cerclés d'un épais trait noir. Yeux qui me gelèrent sur place (c'est le cas de le dire…). _Ces yeux… non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est quand même pas_ … Je secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-Salut, t'es nouvelle c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je voudrais pas t'offusquer, mais là, t'es assise à ma place. Tu peux te décaler ?

Elle me considéra un instant, sourcils haussés, l'air moqueur. Je commençai à me dire qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, quand elle finit par le faire de la voix la plus doucereuse et moqueuse que j'eus jamais entendu.

-Demandé avec tant de politesse, je suis dans l'obligation d'envoyer se faire foutre le mec qui a perdu ses couilles et qui préfère demander à la nouvelle de bouger plutôt que d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant de la classe.

Je la dévisageai un instant, interdit. Un sourire arrogant des plus glacials étira les lèvres de la fille qui détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je pense que beaucoup de chapitres (comprennez par là : épisodes) seront divisés en deux parties, car même si j'adore écrire en points de vue alternatifs, c'est assez long... Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi ? A votre avis qu'elle est l'histoire avec les yeux de Savannah ? Qui préférez-vous pour l'instant ? Savannah ou Gabriel ?**

 **Bizz,**

 **A la prochaine**


	3. La Chasse est ouverte - partie 2

**Noir Corbeau :**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **La chasse est ouverte – partie 2**

 _Savannah_

Le mec finit par aller s'asseoir à l'avant ce qui m'arracha un sourire satisfait. Soudain, un poème se mit à tourner dans ma tête. _Pas maintenant,_ gémis-je intérieurement. Heureusement, même si tous les élèves étaient là, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour saisir toutes les paroles. Cela faisait maintenant un an que, par moment, des poèmes ou des chansons que nous n'avions jamais entendus trottaient dans nos têtes à Hunter et moi. Au début, nous essayions de les ignorer, mais à chaque fois ils revenaient en force. Alors désormais nous les écrivions. J'attrapai mon stylo et commençai à écrire. Quand j'eus fini, je lus attentivement le texte :

 _Gracieuse Dame de la lune_

 _Tu accueilles le crépuscule par des baisers d'argent ;_

 _Maîtresse de la nuit et de toutes les magies,_

 _Tu chevauches les nuages dans les cieux obscurs_

 _Et répands la lumière sur la terre gelée ;_

 _Ô croissant d'argent,_

 _Ô Déesse lunaire,_

 _Créatrice et destructrice d'ombres_

 _Révélatrice des mystères présents et passés_

 _Souveraine des femmes et aimant des mers ;_

 _Lune mère omnisciente,_

 _Je salue ton céleste joyau_

 _A l'apogée de sa puissance_

 _Par ce rite en ton honneur._

 _Je prie devant la lune,_

 _Je prie devant la lune,_

 _Je prie devant la lune._

J'avais achevé le poème par le dessin d'une triple lune.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le texte parlait vraisemblablement de la pleine lune. Serait-ce un signe ? Si oui, de quoi ? Qu'Hunter et moi devions prier la pleine lune pour réussir notre mission ? Je secouai la tête. Ouais, nan, ce n'était certainement pas la dernière option. Nous n'étions pas croyants et nous ne le serions probablement jamais. Et puis prier la pleine lune, me paraissait plus digne du satanisme que du christianisme. Madame Fell commença le cours, et je tentais de me concentrer dessus, des bribes du poème me trottant encore en tête.

 _Gabriel_

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner sonna, je me précipitai dehors. J'attrapai Stiles qui se dirigeait vers le réfectoire.

-Où est Scott ?

-Il vient de partir. Il tentait d'empêcher mon père d'emmener Isaac, mais je crois qu'il est arrivé trop tard. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on a un gros problème.

Stiles m'interrogea du regard.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu te souviens des deux ados qu'on a vus hier à l'enterrement ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Je viens de passer deux heures avec la fille. Et à mon avis le mec doit être là aussi.

L'hyperactif me dévisagea un moment, interdit, avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh putain ! C'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon ! En plus le grand-père d'Allison est devenu le nouveau directeur et…

-Attends, l'interrompis-je. Quoi ? Le nouveau dirlo est un Argent ?

Il acquiesça.

-Et je peux te jurer qu'il est méga flippant !

-J'imagine.

-Hey, Gabe !

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et eus une légère impression de déjà-vu en voyant Blake me faire signe.

-Deux minutes ! répondis-je avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Isaac ?

-Franchement ? J'en sais rien. Scott est parti chez Isaac avec Derek. Et moi je ne peux rien faire : j'ai une retenue avec Harris.

Je grimaçai.

-En plus les siennes font 1h30…

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. Oh, c'est pas vrai…

Je commençai à me diriger vers Blake.

-Envoie-moi un texto si je peux faire quelque chose.

Je rejoignis Blake, et nous allâmes retrouver Donovan qui nous attendait devant la cafet'. Et qui n'était pas seul. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je retins un grognement. Il était accompagné du frère de la fille de tout à l'heure. Comment le savais-je ? Facile : il avait les même cheveux noir corbeau (bon, d'accord, beaucoup plus courts et sans les mèches bleues), les mêmes yeux bleu glace (qui me perturbaient autant que ceux de sa sœur), le même teint clair,… je continue ?

-Enfin, s'exclama Donovan, vous en avez mis du temps. Les gars, voici Hunter Argent. Hunter, Blake More et Gabriel McCall.

Je me forçai à sourire et marmonner un vague « Salut ». Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ?

-McCall, répéta Hunter. Tu connaîtrais pas un Scott, par hasard ?

-Malheureusement oui, soupirai-je. C'est mon petit frère.

Je dus lutter pour réussir à rester nonchalant. Si les jumeaux étaient déjà au courant de l'existence de Scott, ça veut dire qu'ils étaient peut-être au courant de se condition de loup-garou. Il me fit un sourire compatissant.

-Petit frère chiant ? Ouais, je comprends. Ma sœur, est un vrai fléau pour la planète, ajouta-t-il en décochant un sourire faussement radieux à quelqu'un derrière moi. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule et aperçus sa sœur qui roulait des yeux.

-Elle a un look…, commença Blake, cherchant ses mots, …particulier.

-Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'habiller normalement, soupira Hunter.

Nous la suivîmes des yeux un instant, et elle s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être son casier…et qui était à coté de celui de Jackson. Ca promettait d'être amusant.

 _Savannah_

J'ouvris mon casier et changeai mes livres. J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher et s'arrêter à coté de moi. Je juchai ce quelqu'un une seconde. Une mâchoire carré, des yeux bleu-vert, des cheveux blonds, vêtements de marque, le regard dur et moqueur… Le parfait crétin, quoi.

-Oh, je crois que tu t'es trompée de lycée. Ici, c'est un lycée pour personnes normales, pas pour monstres.

Quelques ricanements retentirent et ma main, toujours dans mon sac, se crispa instinctivement sur mon 9mm. . Je lui décochai mon meilleur sourire moqueur et ricanai.

-Alors toi aussi, tu as dû te tromper de lycée, mon chou. Le lycée des connards de services, c'est pas ici non plus.

Il me dévisagea, clairement choqué. Je lui souris d'un air satisfait, claquai la porte de mon casier et commençai à m'éloigner. Il voulut me retenir par le bras, mais j'attrapai le sien et le fit passer par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'écrasa au sol avec une grimace de douleur. Je mis mon pied sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se relever, sans pour autant l'étouffer.

-Et tu devrais savoir que le monstre tue toujours le connard de service en premier.

-Mademoiselle Argent ! cria une voie dans mon dos.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, réprimai un grognement et regardai derrière moi. Un prof me toisait l'air sévère.

-Suivez-moi chez Monsieur le Proviseur !

Je haussai les épaules, désinvolte et le suivis avec mon air le plus arrogant.

Voilà ce qui s'appelait une arrivée remarquée.

 _Gabriel_

-J'espère que c'était personne d'important, dit Hunter en désignant Jackson d'un signe de tête.

-C'est le co-capitaine de l'équipe de cross, répondis-je.

-Co ?

-Ouais, mon frère est l'autre co-capitaine. Mais t'inquiète pas, ta sœur à eut raison de le remettre à sa place : c'est un connard fini.

Je devais admettre que si je ne l'aimais pas au départ, cette fille venait de monter dans mon estime.

 _Savannah_

Le prof sortit en claquant la porte. Je lâchai mon sac, me laissai tomber dans la chaise en face du bureau de Gérard et croisai les chevilles sur son bureau.

-Savannah, tes pieds, s'il te plaît.

Je roulai des yeux et remis mes pieds à terre.

-Il fallait vraiment que tu te fasses remarquer le premier jour, soupira-t-il.

-Tu me connais : c'est plus fort que moi. Sois content, au moins je n'ai pas utilisé de bâton électrique cette fois.

Pour la petite histoire, j'avais électrocuté un mec dans mon ancien lycée, mais il m'avait cherchée et, là-bas, le port des armes était autorisé et tous les élèves en avaient au moins une sur eux. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne face à une Argent, même en ayant reçu la meilleur formation possible.

-Parce que tu n'en avais pas sur toi, c'est ça ?

Et je n'avais vécu avec Gérard que pendant un an…

-Ouais. J'ai juste un 9mm. Et je me doute qu'il serait plus difficile d'expliquer un coup de feu qu'une électrocution, ajoutai-je.

Il me considéra un instant, sourcils haussés, avant de secouer la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est peut-être ton premier jour, mais c'est le mien aussi.

Je gémis en songeant à la suite.

-Et il est de mon devoir de ne pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Désolé de te dire ça, surtout un jour de pleine lune, mais tu vas devoir allé en retenue.

* * *

Je rentrai dans mon cours d'avant-dernière heure et me rendis immédiatement compte que c'était le prof qui plaçait les élèves. Oh…c'était le prof qui m'avait traînée chez Gérard tout à l'heure, Harris si ma mémoire est bonne. Génial, j'allais me farcir trois heures d'affilées avec lui. Il me dévisagea un instant et parcourut la classe du regard. Il me désigna une place et je dus retenir un gémissement en voyant la personne assise à coté.

-Allez vous asseoir à coté de Monsieur McCall ce sera votre place jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il pourra vous aidez, sauf si vous êtes aussi douée en biologie que pour vous attirer des problèmes.

Je me dirigeai à contre cœur vers la place indiquée. Je m'assis et sortis mes affaires, bien résolue à l'ignorer. Je fis mine d'écouter Harris qui nous annonça que nous allions faire une dissection. Comprenant que je ne bougerai pas, McCall –dont j'ignorai toujours le prénom- se chargea d'aller chercher le matériel. Comprenant que je n'allais rien faire du tout, il s'attela à découper cette pauvre grenouille. Même si je ne le regardai pas, j'entendis clairement le sourire légèrement moqueur dans sa voix.

-Tu comptes ne rien de toute l'année ou c'est juste que le grand méchant loup ne supporte pas la vue du sang ?

Ce mec devait vraiment avoir un bon ange gardien, car je jure que le fait que je ne l'égorge pas là tout de suite avec le premier objet tranchant qui me tomberait sous la main, relevait du miracle.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, grondai-je.

Peut-être que cela va vous surprendre, mais il avait raison : je ne supportais pas les dissections. Étonnant pour une chasseuse de loup-garou, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je n'avais rien contre la vue du sang –il ne fallait pas exagérer-, mais je ne supportais de voir des boyaux ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand j'avais commencé à chasser, il m'était même arrivé de m'évanouir à cause de ça. Hunter m'avait charriée pendant des mois.

-Du calme, je ne t'ai pas traitée de monstre non plus.

Je le foudroyai du regard, comprenant pourquoi il disait ça. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Désolé, je plaisantais.

Nous passâmes le reste du cours en silence et je laissai le garçon s'occuper de tout. L'avantage d'être au fond de la classe : le prof ne voyait rien

Quand la dernière heure fût finie, Harris me fit savoir que les retenues étaient dans la salle à coté. Je rangeai mes affaires et le suivit. Avant de me laisser rentrer, il me confisqua mon portable –l'enfoiré !-. Je m'assis quelques places à coté d'un garçon à l'air bizarre qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter nerveusement. Je posai mon sac sur la table, croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, et les chevilles sur le banc, adoptant la même pose que dans le bureau de Gérard. Une heure plus tard, je me levai et jetai mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Rasseyez-vous, dit le prof.

-L'heure est passé, répondis-je.

-Mes retenues font une heure et demi, mademoiselle Argent.

-Et les miennes font une heure, répliquai-je avant de sortir.

* * *

-T'en a mis du temps, sœurette, lâcha Hunter.

-Je serais arrivée plus vite, si un certain directeur ne m'avait pas collée en retenue, marmonnai-je en fusillant mon grand-père du regard.

Il balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main et continua :

-Je me fiche pas mal que la police ait mis derrière les barreaux un gosse de seize ans. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir ce qui arrivera à ce gosse de seize ans quand la lune sera totalement pleine cette nuit. On a des preuves ?

-C'est tuer le gosse la prochaine étape ? s'enquit Chris.

-La prochaine étape, c'est éliminer la menace, répondit Hunter.

-Est-ce qu'on a des preuves ? répéta Gérard après avoir avalé ses médicaments.

-Je n'ai pas suivi un cours d'histoire depuis longtemps, mais il me semble que la plupart des tentatives de génocide ont tournées court.

-Est-ce qu'on a des preuves oui ou non ? m'impatientai-je.

-Rien d'irréfutable, répondit finalement mon oncle. Mais un détail est troublant : la portière du conducteur a été violemment forcée.

-Violemment ?

-Littéralement arrachée.

Hunter regarda soudain derrière l'épaule de Chris et se racla la gorge. Nous regardâmes dans cette direction et vîmes Allison qui nous observait. Son père ferma la porte.

* * *

Hunter sortit du bureau, en tenue d'adjoint du shérif. Il manqua de percuter notre cousine.

-Allison ? interpella Chris.

-Approche, on voudrait te parler, dit Gérard.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, Savannah, ajouta le premier.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Bon, ben, moi je vais faire un tour.

J'attrapai mon casque et mes clés. Je sortis, enfilai mon casque et sautai sur ma moto. Je songeai à suivre mon frère, mais je savais bien qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de moi. Je pris finalement la direction du bois. Je roulais une vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver à l'orée de celui-ci, je mis le cap sur l'ancienne maison Hale, espérant trouver un indice qui nous mènerait à la nouvelle planque de Derek. Je freinai brusquement quand quelqu'un arriva dans mon champ de vision. Une fois à l'arrêt, je mis la béquille de la moto, sautai à terre et braquai mon révolver sur la personne face à moi…avant de me rendre compte que c'était simplement un joggeur. J'enlevai mon casque et le posai sur la moto. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et je reconnus McCall.

-Fais attention ! grogna-t-il.

Il était étalé à terre, probablement s'étant jeté sur le coté par réflexe. Il leva la tête vers moi, une seconde après que j'ai rangé mon arme dans ma veste.

-C'est toi qui a débarqué de nulle part ! m'exclamai-je.

-Je courais, se défendit-il. Et il y a rarement de moto dans la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit !

Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone.

-T'exagères, il est seulement 19h…

Il me fit les gros yeux.

-Et puis je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je haussai un sourcil. Et depuis quand devais-je rendre des comptes à un mec que je connaissais depuis ce matin et dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je faisais un jogging, répondit-il simplement en désignant sa tenue.

Bon d'accord, un point pour lui. J'haussai les épaules.

-Je faisais le tour du coin.

Je venais de remonter sur ma moto, quand il m'interpella.

-Je peux te parler ?

-T'es déjà en train de le faire, répondis-je sèchement.

-S'il te plaît.

Je soupirai, remis la béquille et le rejoignis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Précise.

-Tu sais…pour la manière dont je me suis comporté…

Je le considérai un instant, surprise. De quoi s'excusait-il, c'était moi qui avais été désagréable.

-Comme on est condamné à passer tout nos cours de bio et de chimie ensemble pendant toute l'année autant qu'on fasse la paix, non ?

Je le dévisageai, médusée. Il voulait…qu'on fasse la paix ? C'est quoi cet expression de cours d'école ?

-Soit, fis-je. Faisons la paix, mais sache que cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est amis, que ça ne va pas changer ma façon de me comporter avec toi, et que ça ne changera rien au fait que si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois « grand méchant loup », je te découpe en morceau. Pigé ?

Il hocha la tête. J'enlevai à nouveau le pied de ma moto et montai sur cette dernière.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Gabriel.

-Savannah, répondis-je avant de mettre mon casque.

* * *

Alors que je sortais de la maison Hale, n'ayant rien trouvé, mon portable sonna. Je regardai l'appelant : Gérard.

-Ouais.

-Rentre le plus vite que tu peux. On a un problème.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je sautai –pour la quatrième fois- sur ma moto et roulai vers la maison Argent.

En arrivant, Victoria me colla une trousse d'urgence dans les mains en me disant que c'était le moment de faire mes preuves en tant qu'infirmière, avant de me faire signe de monter. Je la regardai un instant, perplexe, avant de m'exécuter. En entendant des voix venant de la chambre de mon frère, je compris qu'il y avait eu des complications. Je rentrai dans la chambre et vis Hunter étendu sur le lit, évanoui, la jambe en sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? m'enquis-je en m'attelant à enlever le bout de bois qui dépassait de sa jambe.

-On aimerait bien le savoir, répondit Chris.

Je réussis à enlever le bout de bois et découvris que c'était une flèche en titane. Je la donnai à Gérard tout en interrogeant Chris du regard. Il détourna les yeux. Je désinfectais la blessure et entendit Hunter gémir.

-Oh, c'est pas du désinfectant qui va t'arrêter.

Je déchirai sa jambe de pantalon et constatai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dégâts. J'essuyai le sang avant de bander la plaie.

Voyez, je me sentais mal quand on faisait une dissection en cours de bio, mais je n'avais aucun problème à soigner la jambe ensanglantée de mon jumeau. Mais pour nous ce genre de chose étaient devenues normales, disséquer une grenouille beaucoup moins.

-Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi personne dans cette maison n'a soigné Hunter, grondai-je à l'intention des deux chasseurs de la pièce.

-Pour que tu faces tes preuves en tant qu'infirmière, lâcha mon grand-père. Et puis ce n'était qu'une blessure mineure.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir que c'était une blessure mineure, répliquai-je.

Je me disputai peut-être souvent avec mon frère, mais quand l'un de nous était blessé, nous nous aidions toujours l'un, l'autre. Voilà une autre bizarrerie de l'univers des jumeaux Argent.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, assise sur le lit d'Hunter, je lui révélais avoir encore écris quelque chose ce matin.

-Vraiment ? Quand ?

-Euh…en deuxième heure je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il se leva précautionneusement et attrapa son sac. Il le fouilla un instant avant d'en sortir une feuille. Il me la tendit. Je la lus et y découvris –non sans surprise- le même poème que celui que j'avais écris. Sauf qu'il avait écris l'heure en plus. 9h23. Cela correspondait au moment où je l'avais écrit. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Ca nous était déjà arrivé d'avoir des poèmes qui se ressemblaient dans certaine situation, mais jamais exactement le même, ni au même moment.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Alors ? Verdict ?**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est principalement du point de vue de Savannah, mais... Voilà. (Explication de malade ^^)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du moment où Savannah se ''battait" (façon de parler) avec Jackson ? En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire car je n'aime vraiment pas Jackson... Et que pensez-vous de cette histoire de poèmes ?**

 **Au fait vous saviez qu'à la fin de la saison deux normalement Jackson devait mourir ? La scène a même été tournée, mais ils ont préféré l'envoyer à Londres (Dommage...)**

 **Bizz,**

 **A la prochaine**


	4. Question de pouvoir

**Noir Corbeau**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Question de Pouvoir**

 _Savannah_

Je forçai Allison à s'asseoir sur la chaise et lui attachai les mains derrière le dos. Je lui mis un bâillon improvisé avant d'enlever le sac et de reculer vivement.

Elle commença à se débattre et son regard se posa sur son père, dans la même position qu'elle. Une lueur de peur s'alluma dans ses yeux et je crus même un instant qu'elle allait pleurer. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être nunuche par fois.

Ah, ça y est, elle chialait. Et elle prétendait être une Argent ? Nan, c'est pas possible, elle avait dû être adoptée.

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il arrive quand un chasseur se fait mordre, Allison ? commença l'enregistrement.

Bon, d'accord, j'étais peut-être un peu trop dure avec elle. Après tout, Hunter et moi avions été élevés comme des chasseurs, en connaissant l'existence des loups-garou. Nous avions même été dans une école de chasseur à Los Angeles. C'est pourquoi nous avions passé ce test avec brio et -surtout- avec dignité. Allison, elle, ne connaissait pas l'existence des loups-garou depuis un an… Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Chris et Victoria avait attendu si longtemps. Et encore, c'était Kate qui lui avait appris _le_ secret.

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui arriverait si, toi, tu te faisais mordre ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'arrêter de se débattre. Elle sembla réfléchir, pendant que Chris, à son jeu, tentait de se défaire de ses liens.

-Que crois-tu que ton père ferait dans ce cas ? Que crois-tu qu'il serait obligé de faire ?

Chris réussit à se libérer, au moment où je commençais à croire qu'elle allait faire une crise de panique. Il enleva son propre bâillon et tendit la main en arrière. L'autre chasseur -dont je n'avais pas pris la peine de retenir le nom- lui donna son téléphone.

-Quand une seule morsure suffit à tout changer, dit l'enregistrement tandis que le chasseur le montrait à sa fille.

Le regard d'Allison changea et je vis une étincelle de colère dans ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête, dégoûtée.

-Une morsure…, continua l'appareil avant que Chris ne le coupe et ne continue.

-…et soudain toute ta vie change.

J'allais rejoindre l'autre chasseur et ma cousine me foudroya du regard. _Traîtresse…_ Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Allison. Je fronçai les sourcils. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue et ma cousine était dans l'impossibilité de parler. Chris se posta devant elle pour lui enlever son bâillon.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on va se parler entre père et fille à partir de maintenant, cracha-t-elle.

-Nan, corrigea-t-il. C'est comme ça qu'on va t'entraîner.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Sais-tu pourquoi on utilise des flèches ?

-Si on les retire pas elles empêchent de guérir.

 _Qui ne sait pas ça…,_ me dis-je.

Chris prit la flèche que j'avais dans les mains. Il la brandit de manière à ce qu'elle la voie.

-Tu la reconnais ?

-Vous aviez l'intention de le tuer, grogna-t-elle.

-Exactement. Et si on trouve Isaac pendant une autre pleine lune, on le tuera. C'est la décision que nous avons prise. Mais ce n'était pas ma décision.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est Gérard ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non.

Il passa derrière elle. Il ne mentait qu'à moitié, c'était la décision de Gérard, appuyée par Hunter et moi. Et mon vote comptait double.

-Tu vois, notre famille a gardé une tradition étonnement moderniste. Nous savons très bien que ce sont les hommes qui déclenchent les guerres et qui peuvent être violents. Alors nous laissons les décisions finales -les plus difficiles-, aux femmes. (Il s'éloigna.) Nos fils sont entraînés pour devenir des combattants. (Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Allison.) Et nous formons nos filles à devenir des chefs.

Il lui mit la flèche dans les mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ton entraînement commence maintenant. (L'autre chasseur lui lança sa veste.) Chronomètre-la. Savannah, suis-moi.

* * *

-Alors, c'était vrai, fis-je une fois montés dans la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda mon oncle en mettant le contact.

-Que c'est ta fille qui a blessé Hunter, assénai-je.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Je te rappel que « ma fille » est aussi ta cousine.

-Et « ma cousine » a blessé mon frère -son cousin-, pour sauver un loup-garou. Là, faut que tu m'expliques.

Il soupira.

* * *

 _Gabriel_

Le coach siffla.

-Ecoutez, tout le monde. Si vous voyez Isaac Lahey, prévenez immédiatement le proviseur, allez trouver un prof, ou alors vous m'appelez. Sauf toi, Greenberg, t'as pas intérêt à m'appeler. (Plusieurs rires retentirent.) Je rigole pas, tu m'appelles pas. Tu devrais même pas avoir mon numéro.

Il retourna dans son bureau.

-Isaac…, soupira Scott.

-C'est le problème de Derek, fit Stiles.

Ils partirent vers leurs casiers, et moi vers le mien. Je commençai à me changer.

-Hé, Gabe, lança Donovan. Blake m'a dit que t'étais à coté de la nouvelle en chimie ?

-Ouais.

-Et elle t'a pas encore tué ? Si j'étais toi, je surveillerais mes arrières avec cette fille…

-Nan, t'inquiète, on a enterré la hache de guerre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai croisée hier, pendant que je faisais mon jogging. Elle a faillit m'écraser. On a discuté et…

Je vis Scott se précipiter dehors. N'achevant pas ma phrase, je le suivis, Stiles sur les talons. Nous déboulâmes dans le gymnase juste à temps pour voir Scott rattraper Erika qui tombait du mur d'escalade. Il la posa à terre et je constatai qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie.

-Tourne-la, dit Allison que je n'avais pas remarquée. Mets-la sur le coté.

Scott s'exécuta.

-Comment t'as su ? demandai-je.

-Je l'ai senti.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hein ? Je secouai la tête en me disant qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de me mêler des histoires loup-garoutesques (merci Stiles pour ce mot) de mon petit frère.

* * *

 _Savannah_

-C'est non.

Allison me fit immédiatement ses yeux de chien battu. Je roulai des yeux. Au moins elle ne me détestait pas pour l'autre jour…

-Savannah, s'il-te-plaît…

-Qu'est-ce que ma chère sœur ne veut pas faire ? lança une voix dans mon dos.

 _Manquait plus que lui…_ Déjà que j'avais lamentablement échoué en tentant de ne pas croiser Allison, il ne fallait pas que mon imbécile de jumeau vienne m'énerver.

-Dégage Hunter, grognai-je.

-Demandé si gentiment…, fit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Nouveau roulement d'yeux.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-Je lui demandais si elle avait une idée originale pour te tuer, répondis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

A son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Savannah refuse de m'accompagner à la patinoire ! dit Allison.

Hunter haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

-Pourtant il me semble que tu sais tenir sur des patins.

-Je patine bien, mais là n'est pas la question, répliquai-je. Il est hors de question que j'accompagne Allison, son petit copain et ses amis à la patinoire.

J'adorai patiner, mais seule.

Elle s'empourpra.

-Scott n'est pas mon petit-copain…

 _Ouais, c'est ça…_

Elle se tourna brusquement vers mon frère.

-Et toi Hunter, pourquoi tu nous accompagnerais pas ?

Il réussit à rester neutre aux yeux d'Allison, mais je vis immédiatement qu'il était gêné. Il se frotta la nuque.

-Ben…en fait…c'est que…j'ai des devoirs.

J'éclatai d'un rire sardonique avant de lui décocher le sourire qui allait avec.

-Je pensais quand même que tu mentais mieux que ça, frérot. Je ne sais pas ce qui est la pire : que tu oses prétexter avoir des devoirs alors que tu ne les fais jamais ou alors qu'un chasseur comme toi ne sache pas tenir sur des patins.

Il me fusilla du regard tandis que notre cousine riait. Il allait répliquer, quand tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la cafeteria, attirant notre attention.

Une fille entrait dans la cafeteria. Enfin, ça avait dû être une fille. _Ca_ portait des talons aiguilles léopards, une microjupe noire, un haut blanc, et une veste en cuir noir. Et surtout, _c_ 'était beaucoup trop maquillé.

Si je _supportai_ le look de Lydia Martin, le sien me donnait carrément envie de vomir.

-C'est quoi cette… _chose_ ? fis-je en me tournant vers Allison et Hunter.

Ce dernier la déshabillait du regard, et je n'aurais pas été surprise si un filet de bave s'était mis à couler du coin de ses lèvres. Je pouffai.

-Une paire de seins sur pattes et Hunter ne se sent plus, commentai-je en secouant la tête, condescendante.

Ma cousine suivit mon regard et éclata de rire. Mon frère ne sembla pas m'avoir entendue, car il ne releva pas. Je reportai mon attention sur la _chose_.

 _Ca_ se penchait sur le plateau d'un mec et _ça_ mordait dans une pomme rouge. _Ca_ se releva et, avec un dernier regard pour les élèves masculins présents, sortit en tortillant son cul. Je la suivis du regard, ayant une très forte envie de la voire tomber. A ma grande surprise, je la vis tanguer légèrement au moment où elle passa la porte. Je secouai la tête. Mon jumeau aussi.

-Dis-moi, Allison, tu connais son nom ?

-Euh…Erika.

Il se leva et partit précipitamment en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

* * *

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre au moment où je vis Chris rentré dans celle de sa fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

-Vous sortez ?

-Pour travailler.

Allison sortit de la chambre, l'air légèrement contrariée.

-Papa, c'est juste pour travailler.

-Ouais, j'ai compris. Mais c'est important que tu n'oublies pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu veux que je sois plus son amie ?

-En fait, on veut plutôt le contraire.

J'entendis un soupire qui devait sûrement venir d'Allison.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, continua mon oncle, mais il faudrait que tu gardes un œil sur elle.

-Tu veux que je l'espionne ?

-Nous voulons que tu fasses bien attention à ton amie. Pour être tout à fait sûrs qu'elle va bien.

Je sortis de la chambre et passais devant eux pour voir Lydia embrasser son portable.

-Apparemment elle va très bien.

* * *

 _Gabriel_

Je finis de mettre mes patins avant de jeter un regard furtif à Savannah assise un peu plus loin. Je me levai et la rejoignis.

-Tu comptes faire la tête tout le reste de l'après-midi ?

Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux.

-Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

Visiblement, elle non plus n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être là. Blake et Donovan sortaient avec Hunter, et comme je ne le supportais pas, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion quand Scott m'avait proposé de les accompagner.

Elle n'ajouta rien et retourna aux lacets de ses patins.

-Attends, je vais le faire, dis-je en voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et me penchai pour faire ses lacets. J'y arrivai en deux temps trois mouvements. Je me relevai.

-Tu sais j'allais y arriver, fit-elle, un peu moins sèchement que d'habitude.

 _De rien…_ , songeai-je. En même temps à quoi m'attendais-je ? Elle ne m'avait rien demandé, j'avais choisi de l'aider moi-même. Et Savannah n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à dire « merci ». Je me retins de secouer la tête. Pourquoi faisais-je toute une histoire pour des _lacets_ ?

Je souris en tentant de ne pas me décourager.

-Comme ça tu pourras patiner plus vite… Tu viens ?

* * *

 _Savannah_

Je considérai la main tendue de Gabriel pendant un moment. Mon regard dévia vers son visage souriant.

J'étais une chasseuse Argent, son frère qui était un loup-garou sortait avec ma cousine et il voulait encore qu'on devienne ami ?

Ce mec devait être maso, c'était pas possible autrement.

En fait, non, les McCall devaient être masos. Tout les deux.

Je finis par soupirer et acceptai sa main tendue. Il m'aida à descendre les marches. Se mettre tout au dessus des gradins avant de mettre des patins à glace n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Nous ouvrîmes la barrière et il me fit signe de passer. Je l'ignorai et me lançai sur la glace.

Certaines personnes avaient une passion pour l'eau ou pour le soleil, et bien moi c'était pour la glace. Je n'étais plus montée sur une patinoire depuis des années, et pourtant les réflexes me revinrent immédiatement. Je fis quelques tours de piste pour m'échauffer, et je me rendis compte que cela m'avait vraiment manqué. Je me dis que, finalement, je n'en voulais pas tant que ça à Hunter de m'avoir forcée à venir. Il savait quels effets la glace avait sur moi. Je me dirigeai vers le milieu de la piste avant d'enchaîner les pirouettes et les sauts. Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée. Je regardai derrière moi en entendant des applaudissements. Je me retournai et vis Gabriel, appuyé contre la barre en bois qui faisait le tour de la piste. Je m'inclinai légèrement, pour ne pas tomber en avant, ce qui le fit rire. Je me redressai et remarquai qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je me rapprochai.

-Tu as peur de la glace ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai plus patiné depuis des années…, avoua-t-il.

Je reculai pour me retrouver de l'autre coté.

-Moi aussi et pourtant…

Il soupira avant d'avancer prudemment sur la glace.

* * *

 _Gabriel_

Passé les premiers « pas », je rejoignis Savannah sans problème. Je remarquai Allison qui discutait avec mon frère, à l'entrée de la piste. Je les désignai.

-Tu veux voir quelque chose de marrant ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Je suivis son regard et remarquai que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais attrapé son bras. J'enlevai ma main.

-Ah…euh…désolé.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur le couple, juste à temps pour voir Scott s'étaler de tout son long, après avoir mis un pied sur la glace. Tu parles d'un loup-garou… Nous pouffâmes et il me foudroya du regard.

Savannah m'interrogea du regard.

-Il n'a jamais osé aller sur la glace. Je crois que si ta cousine n'était pas là, il n'oserait toujours pas.

Elle sourit avant de m'attraper la main et de m'entraîner sur la glace. Elle fit des pirouettes et je la dévisageai, aussi impressionné que tout à l'heure. Elle s'arrêta et regarda derrière moi. Je me retournai. Allison tentait de faire avancer Scott sur la glace. Elle lui lâcha les mains avant de s'écarter légèrement…et mon frère tomba tête la première. Savannah pouffa.

La jeune fille voulut repartir pour faire une nouvelle figure, mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Par réflexe, je la rattrapai. Seulement impossible de la stabiliser sur la glace et elle m'entraîna avec elle. Je me retrouvai couché sur Savannah, les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes, le visage extrêmement près du sien. Elle éclata de rire et je fus pris d'une violente envie de l'embrasser. Je me penchai…avant de me sentir le froid de la glace contre mon dos. La chasseuse se releva précipitamment. Elle sortit de la piste, remit ses bottes, et sortit de la patinoire dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs.

Je me relevai en manquant de tomber une deuxième fois. Je retournai dans les gradins et remis mes chaussures. J'allais sortir quand j'entendis Scott s'exclamer :

-Hey ! J'crois que j'ai pigé le truc...

S'ensuivit un gros bruit de choc. Je grimaçai, il venait de se prendre une vitre. J'hésitai : devais-je suivre Savannah ou aller voir si Scott allait bien ? Je pouvais toujours faire les deux. Je courus au bord de la piste et entendis mon frère marmonner :

-C'était quoi coach ?

-Ouais, t'a pris un coup sur la tête, dit Allison.

-Oh, il s'en remettra, lançai-je en passant la porte.

J'aperçus les mèches bleues de Savannah disparaître dans la forêt. Pourquoi y avait-il donc des forêts partout à Beacon Hills ? Je m'y engouffrai et la rattrapai. Elle était adossée à un arbre et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle pleurait.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille qui pleure…

Elle fit volte-face, en position d'attaque. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition.

-Dégage, gronda-t-elle.

Évidemment, je le l'écoutai pas et fis un pas en avant.

-Savannah, excuse-moi, je…je ne voulais pas…je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Elle me lança le regard le plus noir que j'aie jamais vu.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager !

Ses yeux brillèrent une seconde avant qu'un froid polaire ne s'insinue en moi. Mes genoux cédèrent et je m'écroulai. J'entendis la jeune fille dire quelque chose et il me sembla comprendre « Gabriel », mais mon cerveau était comme embué. Je la vis se pencher au-dessus de moi une seconde avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Il me semble que la fin est un peu bâclée, mais je n'arrive pas à la refaire... Je vais essayer de la refaire avant de poster le prochain chapitre, si c'est le cas je vous le dirais tout au dessus du chapitre suivant.**

 **Sinon que pensez-vous qu'il arrive à Gabriel ?**


	5. Doutes

**Noir Corbeau**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Doutes**

 _Savannah_

-Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Allison en s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte de ma chambre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je me suis énervée et après il s'est évanoui. Je ne l'ai pas touché.

Elle me sonda du regard.

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit.

-Si, je te crois. C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange qu'il se soit évanoui sans raison.

-Et moi donc, répondis-je. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas lui le loup-garou…

Je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que je venais de dire. Je n'étais pas censée être au courant pour Scott. Chris m'avait fait confiance à ce sujet, en sachant que j'étais assez raisonnable pour ne pas faire de mal au jeune homme.

Allison me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas Gabriel le loup-garou, c'est son frère.

Ma cousine devint livide et je commençai à me dire qu'elle allait peut-être s'évanouir aussi.

-Co-comment tu sais ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Chris me l'a dit. Fais pas cette tête-là, j'ai assez de bon sens pour ne rien faire à ton petit copain. (Elle devint encore plus pâle ce que je ne pensai pas possible.) C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse.

Elle me dévisagea un long moment, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi dire. Elle finit par secouer la tête.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Je haussai les épaules, désinvolte.

-Victoria, je suppose. Mais rassure-toi, Hunter et Gérard n'en savent rien.

Elle soupira, visiblement soulagée. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « c'est pas lui qui t'intéresse » ?

-Je suis là pour venger Kate, Allison.

-Mais… ? Peter est déjà mort.

-Je sais, répondis-je froidement. C'est pas à lui que je pensais.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

-Mais dis-moi, Allison. Je sais que Scott est un loup-garou et ce genre de chose, mais je ne connais que la version de ton père. Et si, toi, tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ma cousine me briefa sur les évènements du début d'année ainsi que sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Je dus m'empêcher à plusieurs reprises de faire des remarques sur le fait qu'elle était beaucoup trop naïve. J'étais peut-être sa cousine, mais elle ne me connaissait presque pas. Et dans une famille de chasseurs, ce type d'informations est d'une importance capitale. Alors, mélangée aux informations dont je disposais grâce à Chris et Gérard, nombre de point s'éclaircissaient et d'autres se reliaient.

Derek se constituait une meute, ça, nous nous en doutions déjà. Isaac faisait partie de sa meute. On s'en doutait aussi. Erika en faisait partie aussi. Ca par contre… on aurait dû s'en douter après le numéro qu'elle avait fait au lycée…

 _Gabriel_

Allison arriva et s'assit dos à Scott, à la table derrière lui, passablement énervée.

-Je t'assure, commença Scott, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Elle s'est jetée sur moi.

La chasseuse sortit une pomme de son sac en disant :

-Je suis pas jalouse.

Scott sourit légèrement.

-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ?

-Elle est avec Derek maintenant ? Comme Isaac ?

Elle marqua une pause. Nous ne répondîmes pas.

-Tu dois pas t'emmêler, dit-elle à l'intention de Scott. Vous voyez pas ce qu'il se passe ? Mon grand-père et mes cousins qui débarquent. Derek qui transforme Erica et Isaac.

-C'est comme une bataille qui se prépare, conclus-je.

-Ouais, je sais, souffla Scott.

-Il y a toujours des balles perdues.

-Et moi ? demanda Scott. Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Je peux pas rester les bras croisés et faire comme si j'étais normal.

-J'ai pas envie que tu sois normal, je veux surtout que tu restes en vie.

Sur ce, elle partit. Mon petit frère leva les yeux vers moi. Je levai les mains.

-Je suis du même avis.

J'eus à peine finis ma phrase que Stiles déboula et montra une table derrière moi.

-Scott, Gabe, vous voyez ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je. C'est une table libre ?

-Oui, mais elle est à qui cette table libre ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Eh ben…commença Scott avant de comprendre. Boyd !

 _Savannah_

-Derek, entendis-je derrière la porte, je sais très bien que tu m'entends. Tu me dois une explication. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi ça marche pas.

Plus rien.

Je croisai le regard de Chris et dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas pouffer. Ce petit crétin de Jackson –je venais d'apprendre son nom- ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait. Il enfonça la porte pour se retrouver avec les armes de deux des hommes de Chris braquées sur lui.

-Attendez ! fis-je.

Chris et moi nous avançâmes et ils baissèrent leurs révolvers. Il écarquilla les yeux en me reconnaissant et je sentis un sourire carnassier prendre place sur mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est une bonne question, répondit Chris. J'en ai une pour toi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jackson ?

Il se décomposa encore plus.

-Euh…rien…je venais juste pour… nan pour rien !

Il sembla vouloir s'enfuir et je le rattrapai par l'épaule.

-Jackson, fit Chris, j'espère que tu ne poursuis pas une chose que tu ne devrais pas poursuivre. Parce que, moi, j'ai pas envie d'être obligé de te poursuivre. Par contre, ma nièce, Savannah, n'est pas vraiment du même avis.

Jackson tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui décochai un sourire sadique et mon oncle continua.

-Reste en dehors de ça. Tu as de bonnes cartes dans ta vie. T'es intelligent, (je ricanai), t'es mignon (je manquai de m'étouffer), t'es capitaine de l'équipe de cross.

-Co-capitaine, corrigea-t-il amèrement.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et je poussai Jackson dehors.

* * *

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? me demanda Chris.

-C'est bon. Je sais rentrer toute seule comme une grande, répondis-je avec une teinte d'ironie.

Il hocha la tête. Je les regardai partir lui et ses hommes.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber contre un arbre. Je fermai les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qui devais-je croire ? Gérard ? Allison ? Chris ? D'un coté j'avais grandi dans l'idée que les loups-garou étaient des abominations, des erreurs de la nature qu'il fallait abattre. D'un l'autre, Allison me disait que Scott était inoffensif, qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et elle disait vrai, je remarquais quand elle mentait. Et puis je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, d'abord cette histoire de poème, et maintenant je faisais perdre connaissance à Gabriel sans même le toucher.

J'entendis un bruit de pas et relevai la tête. Je retins un grognement, en parlant du loup… Gabriel courait, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vue. Je pourrais peut-être...

-Savannah ?

Raté.

 _Gabriel_

-Savannah ?

J'enlevai mes écouteurs tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard noir. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de me voir. Ou alors c'était son regard habituel. Possible aussi.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je ne sus dire si c'était sur le coup de la peur ou d'autre chose.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, légèrement nerveux.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Mais encore ?

-Pour hier. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû essayer de t'embrasser.

Elle me dévisagea un long moment, en haussant un sourcil. Et surtout elle ne dit rien.

Pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Ce qui commençait vraiment à devenir embarrassant.

Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon footing quand la chasseuse me fit signe de la rejoindre. J'obtempérai et m'assis en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'interrogeai du regard.

-Quand tu t'es évanoui, précise-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je réfléchis et fouillai ma mémoire. Je frissonnai.

-J'ai vu…, commençai-je maladroitement, tes yeux briller.

-Briller ? Comme ceux des loups-garou ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Pas vraiment. Le bleu de tes iris est devenus plus vif comme…(Je cherchai mes mots.)…comme si on avait allumé une lampe à l'intérieur de tes yeux. Et après… J'ai eu froid, très froid. (Je frissonnai à ce souvenir.) Un peu comme si je gelais de l'intérieur.

Savannah fronça les sourcils. Je me dis qu'elle allait s'excuser mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dévisager comme ça ? grogne-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

-Rien, c'est juste que…

-Tu croyais que j'allais m'excuser ?

 _Savannah_

Gabriel acquiesça lentement.

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus glacé. Il venait d'admettre qu'il avait tenté de m'embrasser et je devais m'arranger pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je voulais bien être tolérante et ne pas abattre chaque loup-garou que je croisais, mais il ne fallait pas me demander de sortir avec un membre de leur famille. Fallait pas pousser, ça c'était trop pour moi.

Et puis Gabriel McCall ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Sache mon _cher_ Gabriel que je ne me suis jamais excusée et que je ne m'excuserai jamais. Tu m'as dit ce que je voulais savoir. Alors maintenant barre-toi et fous la paix au « Grand Méchant Loup ».

Il me dévisagea une seconde, choqué, avant de remettre ses écouteurs et de reprendre sa course.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je sais, ça fait longtemps... J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop pourri j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer et je ne le trouve pas génial, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


End file.
